


The Lake

by alphabetatoes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetatoes/pseuds/alphabetatoes
Summary: a/n: it’s incomplete as I haven’t written in years, but please tell me if I should continue! comments and critiques are welcome!





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it’s incomplete as I haven’t written in years, but please tell me if I should continue! comments and critiques are welcome!

Summer was a needed and well deserved break from the travesty that was the last school year. The crew had decided that they wanted to spend as much time as possible before having to separate to different colleges and senior year. After all, the orchard had become a sort of hangout that had exhausted its potential as a cure for summer boredom. Zoë suggested the idea of spending a week at the Murphys’ lake house, swimming, fishing, hiking, the works. Evan was hesitant at first, as he wasn’t quite used to spending long periods of time away from home. “It’ll be fun,” Zoë promised, “plus, we can finally put your forest expertise to the test.” Evan turned a pale pink color, his obscure knowledge of trees was something he took great pride in. “C'mon tree boy, what’s the worst that will happen? A pack of bloodthirsty wolves coming to get you?” Jared mocked. “Not funny Kleinman”, Alana said as she playfully shoved Jared. “He knows I’m kidding, and if we go I can show you scrubs my mad fire making skills.” Jared declared. “I guess I’ll go, so long as you can confirm that there are indeed no bloodthirsty wolves out to get me.” Evan mugtered. It was settled, almost unanimously. Zoë and Connor would pick everyone up and they would be on the road by 8 am.

Traveling to the lake house was easier said than done. Five restless and starving teenagers did not help the situation. “Are we there yet?” Jared whined. “For the last time,” Connor replied,”we still have another 2 hours and 30 minutes.” Jared had managed to ask the same question 3 times within the last 5 minutes. Barely being on the road for 15 minutes, everyone had already become weary of the journey. “Are you sure there still isn’t time to boot him off the island?” Alana joked, only half-kidding.


End file.
